


nailed to the cross

by kyrq77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fire, Light Angst, Parallels, President Tubbo, Punishment, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrq77/pseuds/kyrq77
Summary: "When all you know is chaos, what do you do when there's none left?"
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	nailed to the cross

**Author's Note:**

> i exclusively wrote this fic in google docs on my phone so please excuse any typos lmao. this is also my first finished fic!!! I'm not totally proud of how it turned out, but i am happy i finally finished something. if anyones confused about the timeline, italics is post smp earth but pre dream smp, normal text is in the dream smp. after smp earth, phil took tommy into the family.

_Techno came home covered in blood again. It was dried in his hair, staining his white shirt, dripping from his fingers, running down his nose, from the cut in his upper arm. His nose was probably broken again, judging by how both of his eyes were black. He couldn’t even meet Philza’s eyes as Wilbur pushed him forward from the iron door._

Tommy grinned as he and Ranboo put on the leather armor, hands shaky from pure thrill and excitement. He could feel the weight of the flint and steel in his pocket, the pressure practically singing his leg. Even as Ranboo questioned what they were doing, the blonde smirked up at the older boy, knowing this was gonna create chaos. Knowing that the flames would warm whatever part of him was still so cold deep down. 

_Phil didn’t ask Techno questions. He barely even glanced at his son, his eyes dark and his fists clenched. He shook his head and looked to the ground. “Wilbur, take care of him. Techno, when he finishes, you will stay in your god damned room until I come to talk to you after dinner.”_

_Tommy remembers looking desperately at Techno for an answer, worried that one of his older brothers had been attacked. He remembers not knowing why Phil was so angry instead of worried, why he was greeting his son with crossed arms instead of open ones, why he glared to the ground when normally he’d wrap his sons in a tight hug._

Sneaking past Niki and Puffy was easy enough. The two were busy flirting and making their flower shop, so they probably wouldn’t notice the two tall boys if they had been belting Hamilton (not that Tommy almost had or anything). Ranboo was clumsy, tripping, sweating, while Tommy felt like a hummingbird stuck in a small glass box. 

Able to see, but not do. 

He adjusted his pack anxiously, excited to see what loot he and Ranboo could get before destroying the ugly ass house. L’Manberg wasn’t in his mind, not Tubbo or Ghostbur or Phil (who he’d been tactfully avoiding). Just what laid before him and what he would be ending. 

_Dinner was bread and apples. Phil hadn’t gone out to the cow farm, instead rummaging through a chest for whatever they had on them. Besides the quiet chewing and Wilbur anxiously drumming his fingers against his chair, it was silence._

_A silence Tommy would carry for the rest of his life._

_He remembers yelling after- Philza, surely, because if it was Techno yelling he’d be able to hear his entire side instead of just muffled shouts. There was- there was crying? Not Phil, because he was yelling, not Wilbur, who was sat beside Tommy, but… but Techno?_

_He remembers Wilbur not being able to sit still, pacing around the living room. The feeling of the threadbare couch under his fingers, the worry for Techno and Phil wrenching his gut._

George didn't have shit in his chests. It was just miscellaneous stuff, almost nothing valuable or useful to Tommy and Ranboo. They took it anyway. 

Tommy’s laughs echoed in the small house, adrenaline pumping through his veins, thrumming in his fingertips, so hard he thought his skin might burst. He didn’t notice Ranboo’s shaky hands as he looted the chests, and if he did, well, that wasn’t his business, was it? 

When he jokingly lit a small fire on the floor, Ranboo practically screamed before putting it out. “At least do it outside!”

_He remembers Wilbur going upstairs to Phil’s room, not wanting to hear the shouts and sobs any longer. He remembers creeping forward on soft feet, stealthier than he had let his now-family know he could be when they warred in SMP Earth._

_He leaned against the wall outside Techno’s room, hearing the soft sounds of Techno crying and wanting to vomit purely because of how_ wrong _it felt._

_“Another fucking fight, Techno? Did Dream even do anything this time?”_

_A soft rustle. Tommy guessed Techno shook his head no._

_“This isn’t the Antarctic Empire, Techno. This isn’t your stupid fucking potato war with Squid. You’ve grown up now. And now that Wilbur is home, and I’ve taken in Tommy, I can’t spend all day making sure you stay in line. You have to think for your damn self.”_

_Sensing the conversation was reaching a close, Tommy crept back into the living room._

_It was empty there, so he dragged himself upstairs to lay in Phil’s bed where he was greeted by Wilbur with a knowing look and open arms._

The fire spread fast, faster than either boy thought. Tommy honestly planned to just light the netherrack on fire and then leave, but when he saw the fire spreading he didn’t raise his voice or move to put it out.

Ranboo looked frantically at Tommy, but upon seeing the grin spread across the blond’s face, focused on the mayhem they had caused. 

Puffy and Niki were quick to tell the boys they would cover. They tried to play it off as having been “convinced,” but Tommy could tell the two women were worried about what would happen to the boys. 

Well. They were worried about what would happen to Ranboo at least. 

_“Toms. Promise me you won’t be like Techno.”_

_Tommy had pulled a face and sat up, shaking off Wilbur’s lanky arms._

_“I won’t be anything like that crazed pig!” Tommy had cried indignantly, poking at Wilbur’s face. “Unlike that bastard, I actually enjoy a little peace and quiet here and there.”_

_Wilbur had sat up too at that, towering over Tommy (who hadn’t yet hit his growth spurt). “It’s not his fault you know.”_

_Tommy huffed, crossing his arms and glaring up at his brother. “Who’s fault is it then? It’s like he can’t fucking stand a second of peace without stabbin’ shit!”_

_Wilbur shoved Tommy, looking far angrier than Tommy had predicted. “Techno was raised in war, you fuckhead! He’s been the best at everything since he was fucking born, and he’s done everything he can to prove it! So think, you bloody idiot!” The brunette flicked Tommy between the eyes, much harder than their usual teasing. “When all you know is chaos, what do you do when there’s none left?”_

The wooden bench was as rough and cold as ever, but to Tommy, it felt just as warm as the fire they had left behind. He knew Tubbo had left him behind, but it felt alright to be here with Ranboo. Here, it was easier to pretend nothing bad would come of what they had done. 

_Techno came home covered in blood again. But the only damage on him this time was another broken nose. His clothes were torn, his knuckles bruised and split._

_He didn’t look regretful like he did yesterday. He glared at Philza who was sitting at the table with Tommy and Wilbur, making a cake._

_Phil didn’t turn. He sneered down at the frosting he was making._

_“You never fucking learn, do you?”_

The walls were tall, blocking off a lot of natural light from L’Manberg. To Tommy, it felt like he was back in that damned ravine, with the walls constantly threatening him, with Wilbur losing it more and more each day. 

Tubbo glared up at him, and they both pretended they couldn’t see Dream and Punz building the walls up even more. They both pretended this was an issue that only involved them. 

“You never fucking learn, do you?”


End file.
